


Surprise Visitor

by lasairfhiona



Series: Long Distance [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh gets a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visitor

Calleigh stepped away from the crime scene when her phone rang.  Looking at the number, she frowned slightly not recognizing it.  She was tempted to let it go to voicemail but something told her she _needed_ to answer it.

"Duquesne," she said flipping the phone open. 

 _"Hey Miami, What are you doing this fine Christmas Eve morning?"_

She couldn't help but smile when she heard his voice. "Hey, New York, working. What about you?" 

 _"Not working.  I have a few days off._

"Lucky you," she told him smiling. 

 _"What are you doing for Christmas?"_

"As soon as we get the evidence collected and back to the lab – I'm off until the 28th." 

 _"Hmmm..."_

"Why do I have the feeling you're up to something?" she questioned. 

 _"Feel like showing a lonely New Yorker around your warm city?"_

"You're here!" she exclaimed, waving off the questioning looks she was getting from Horatio and Tim. 

 _"Just landed. Do you want me to come to the station?"_

"No, just go to my apartment," she told him, giving him directions to her place and how to get in. "Make your self at home and I'll be there as soon as I can." 

 _"See you soon."_

"Hey New York, don't forget to wear sunscreen.  Wouldn't want you to burn anything important," she said with a laugh as she closed her phone to his chuckling.

Pocketing her phone, she ignored the curious looks she was getting from Tim and Horatio.  She knew they wanted to know who she was talking to and what was going on, but she wasn't going to tell anyone about Don just yet.  Ever since he took her to the Empire State Building her last night in New York they had been emailing on a regular basis.  She wanted to enjoy whatever it was they had and not share it with others just yet.


End file.
